criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death of the Virgin
Death of the Virgin is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-fourth case of the game and the fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 2). It is also the fourth case to take place in Europe. Plot Chief Cross was disturbed that the ICA hasn't been able to locate the Pope as of late. In addition, the player uncovered several revelations in their previous murder investigation: the ICA's very own lab chief, Cassie Horn, was a former member of Global Green who suffered the eye color effect from the Global Green syrup; Ceirios must be cautious because Global Green is aware there's a mole in their organization; Global Green's motivations for their actions; and Kelly Gilmore spilled the beans about defecting to the eco-terrorist organization as well as their next target location: Paris, France. Abby knew the Louvre would be open and wanted to search there first with the player. The team ran into Nate at the Louvre, who hails from Paris, and wanted to take some time to explore his hometown before they leave. The team didn't expect to find an Italian policeman named Salvador Virgillio hung from his own intestines. According to Zaire, the victim was first disemboweled by a sharp object then had his intestines tied around his wrists to the Louvre hallway. The team investigated the Eiffel Tower and (much to Abby's horror) the Paris Catacombs as well as flagged the usual five suspects: Abby's love interest and fellow traveler, Eli Hudson, who is revealed to have a criminal record for harassing multiple people for unknown reasons; a famous painter (whom Nate admires and respects), Leon DaCaprio, who was framed by the victim for a crime he didn't commit which tarnished his name as a painter; the architect of the Eiffel Tower, Sir Gilbert Giles, who is revealed to be an associate of Global Green and may have killed the victim for knowing that (this is the secret he hid in the previous case), ecologist and accomplice in the kidnapping of the Pope, Lia Harper, who was caught by the victim during the job; and Environment Minister Jacques Durand, who was stealing holy relics from the Louvre to bless them in hopes of the Pope coming back. After identifying the murder weapon to be a knife glove, the team gathered enough evidence to put Lia Harper away for the murder of Salvador Virgillio. Initially denying any involvement in Salvador's murder, Lia eventually admitted to murdering the policeman. Salvador caught Lia in the act of escorting the kidnapped Pope and threatened to expose her unless she did a "favor" for him. Salvador admitted to Lia that he was a virgin and realized that this is his only chance of feeling the pleasure of sexual intercourse. Hesitant and desperate, Lia took the Pope to Romania and later slept with Salvador to silence him. However, Lia didn't like being taken advantage of and quickly plotted her revenge. She stole weapons from Global Green and planned to show the world what kind of a monster Salvador was. Abby was disgusted, but heartbroken for Lia before shipping her to International Court. In court, Judge Bloodworth expressed his pity towards Lia for being taken advantage of, but emphasized that what she did was no justification. Lia broke down and only wanted what was best for Global Green, even if it means going to extreme lengths. Bloodworth had to admire her loyalty and diligence but wished it was applied to more useful and helpful situations. For the murder of Salvador Virgillio and the assisted kidnapping of a highly powerful religious figure, Judge Bloodworth sentenced Lia to life imprisonment. One hour after the trial, Irene was angry at the team for sightseeing and celebrating when Sir Gilbert was caught freeing Lia from her jail cell. Nate wanted to join the player in investigating the Louvre. There, they found a torn card which told someone to meet them at the Eiffel Tower. A champagne bottle belonging to Leon DaCaprio was found there. When questioned, Leon wanted to meet an old friend and sarcastically remarked that doing that wasn't illegal. Abby and the player found and questioned Sir Gilbert about why he let Lia go. According to him, the leader specifically requested this to be done as they want Lia dealt with. Not willing to say anymore, Sir Gilbert held the team at gunpoint and calmly asked to leave. Abby let him go and wanted to tail him. After seeing him go into the Paris Catacombs, Abby and the player found Gilbert's briefcase which contained documents inside pertaining to costs of K2 Spice and the Global Green syrup. The handler of said drugs was revealed to be Jacques Durand. Abby knew Eli loves Nature just as much as she does and thinks she might be able to pressure Jacques into admitting his involvement if she had Eli's support. Eli, with a beret on, happily agreed and gave Abby a matching beret. Both blushing, they went to see Jacques. Once the documents was shown to him, Jacques was offended by the team's findings, thinking someone was framing him. Abby and Eli soon gave each other a long goodbye hug. Abby, Nate, and the player went back to the Louvre one last time and found a hidden cash-filled envelope with a cipher on it. Aleks decoded it and determined that Global Green was paying Jacques Durand for safely shipping more K2 Spice and Global Green syrup. With this evidence, the team locked Jacques Durand up for helping the eco-terrorist organization. With no leads to follow up on, Abby remembered Lia mentioning she escorted the kidnapped Pope to Romania, and thinks that's where she may have fled. So, the team was booked on the next flight to Romania to find both Lia Harper and the Pope. Summary Victim *'Salvador Virgillio' (he was disemboweled then hung by his own intestines for all to see) Murder Weapon *'Knife Glove' Killer *'Lia Harper' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect has navigational skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect has navigational skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect has navigational skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears glasses Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks coffee. *The Killer has a criminal record. *The Killer has navigational skills. *The Killer has brown hair. *The Killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Louvre Hallway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, Broken Statue; Victim identified: Salvador Virgillio) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Victim's Notebook) * Analyze Victim's Notebook. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a criminal record) * Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Rust) * Examine Rust. (Result: Eiffel Tower Rust; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Eiffel Tower) * Investigate Eiffel Tower. (Prerequisite: Rust identified; Clues: Faded Paper, Hand Fan, Tablet) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Italian Message) * Analyze Italian Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Eli Hudson) * Talk to Eli Hudson about his rendezvous with the victim. (Prerequisite: Italian Message analyzed) * Examine Hand Fan. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Leon DaCaprio) * Ask Leon DaCaprio how he ended up with the victim's fan. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) * Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered; New Suspect: Sir Gilbert Giles) * Question Sir Gilbert Giles about his business with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet deciphered) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks coffee) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Lia Harper about her connection to the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Paris Catacombs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Compass, Headlight, Broken Pieces) * Examine Compass. (Result: Bloody Dust) * Analyze Bloody Dust. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has navigational skills) * Examine Headlight. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Jacques Durand) * Ask Jacques Durand why he was in the catacombs. (Prerequisite: Hair identified) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Keychain) * Question Leon DaCaprio about the keychain of the victim. (Prerequisite: Keychain restored) * Investigate Tower View. (Prerequisite: Bloody Dust analyzed; Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photograph) * Analyze Photograph. (09:00:00) * Confront Eli Hudson about him stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Sir Gilbert Giles about his affiliation with Global Green. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Detain Lia Harper and ask her about the victim's plans. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sir Gilbert Giles) * Investigate Skull Tombs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Oil Drum) * Examine Oil Drum. (Result: Relic) * Analyze Relic. (09:00:00) * Talk to Jacques Durand about the relic found in the catacombs. (Prerequisite: Relic analyzed) * Investigate Painting Exhibit. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Hi-Tech Device, Cardboard Box) * Examine Hi-Tech Device. (Result: GPS Tracker) * Analyze GPS Tracker. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown hair) * Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Knife Glove) * Analyze Knife Glove. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Knife Glove; Evidence: Killer wears glasses) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to God's Green Earth (4/6). (No stars) God's Green Earth (4/6) * Ask Sir Gilbert Giles where Lia escaped to. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Paris Catacombs. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sir Gilbert Giles; Clue: Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Opened Briefcase) * Examine Opened Briefcase. (Result: Documents) * Analyze Documents. (06:00:00) * Ask for Eli Hudson's help. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Reward: French Beret) * Pressure Jacques Durand into spilling the beans. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eli Hudson; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Louvre Hallway. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth; Clue: Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Meeting Destination) * Investigate Tower View. (Prerequisite: Meeting Destination restored; Clue: Champagne Bottle) * Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Champagne Label) * Analyze Champagne Label. (09:00:00) * Ask Leon DaCaprio who he's meeting with. (Prerequisite: Champagne Label analyzed) * Investigate Louvre Hallway. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Cash-Filled Envelope) * Examine Cash-Filled Envelope. (Result: Cipher) * Analyze Cipher. (12:00:00) * Arrest Jacques Durand for helping Global Green. (Prerequisite: Cipher analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to the Death of the Virgin Mary, a common subject in Western Christian art. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World Edition (Armand) Category:Europe (Armand)